


Kisses In Cuba.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Love You, Intense, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: The ‘murder husbands’ have been on the run for over a year now, finally settled in their beach house in Cuba, their relationship finally blossoming in the way both men dreamt of.A walk on the beach with a bottle of champagne is all both men needed to find the confidence, allowing themselves to indulge in the intimacy they have waited to experience for years.Hannibal and Will finally voice their truths...they’re in love.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Kisses In Cuba.

Both men had been on the run for a little over a year now. Neither of them referred to it as 'on the run', preferring to call it 'being free' or 'finally being alone with one another.' 

They had shortly moved around different places in Europe, setting up a trail for the FBI, willing them to follow like hungry bloodhounds. Jack would never catch them, always ten steps ahead of the investigator and, they knew once Jack retired the case would eventually go cold. No one else cared as much as Agent Crawford. 

After around ten months, the men had collectively decided to settle in Cuba, finding themselves a little house away from big towns, settled next to the beach. Initially, they had slept in separate rooms; Will would have the main bedroom, Hannibal would insist on sleeping on the sofa bed. The older man wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his love, lay under the thin sheets with him until the morning sun came up. Hannibal would wait. Hannibal would wait multiple lifetimes until Will was finally ready to share the plush double bed with him. The ex-profiler wanted Hannibal in his bed, never really understanding why Hannibal would willingly sleep on the thin mattress the sofa provided. Hannibal was a man of luxury, after all. Perhaps he just wasn't interested in Will anymore, which saddened the brunette. 

It was utterly ridiculous, getting upset over something so simple as sharing a bed, Will was a grown man, he could sleep alone. 

"Goodmorning," Will grumbled, padding from his bedroom in a pair of flannel pyjama pants, resting snugly on his hips - proudly showing off the scar on his tummy. 

Seeing Will like this always made Hannibal smile, even if it was small; he looked handsome, his curls messy, eyes heavy with remnants of sleep. A large part of him wanted to cover Will's body in loving kisses as the younger man woke properly, showing him just how much he cared. 

"Good morning, Will. I have made breakfast." He smiled, motioning to a plate of food on the small table. Eggs, bacon, sausage and a cup of coffee, a classic of traditional breakfasts Hannibal made. It was either a protein mix or pancakes, which usually made an appearance on holidays and birthdays. 

The younger man could never get tired of Hannibal's cooking, especially not when he woke up to breakfast already cooked every morning. 

"Thank you," he hummed and took a seat, shovelling a forkful of hot food into his mouth. Will swallowed, looking over at his handsome housemate. "Can we talk quick?" 

"Of course," he took a seat, bringing a mouthful of food to his mouth, chewing before he swallowed. "What is on your mind?" 

"You...sleeping on the sofa," he sighed a little, bringing his coffee mug to his mouth in attempts to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. "I've seen you rubbing your neck as if it hurts. If you want to...you can always sleep with me. In our bed." 

Hannibal's breath caught in his throat when Will said 'our bed' as if it had always been theirs. He nodded, chuckling a little as he rubbed at his slightly sore neck. "I would like that, Will. As long as you are comfortable with the idea." 

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't," Will promised, smiling warmly at the other man. Hannibal had all this confidence and poise, yet he was blushing at Will's invitation. They both were. 

The older man smiled in return, continuing to devour his breakfast. 

Once they had finished, Hannibal padded off to get dressed, followed by the younger man. 

Will grabbed a white, airy shirt from their closet and pulled it on, sliding down his bottoms to find a clean pair of slacks. The older man almost choked again, catching his partner-in-crime's half-naked body, admiring the sun-kissed skin for a few moments before pulling on his own clothes.  Even though they had been together for over a year, their relationship never moved past loving glances and light kisses to one another's foreheads occasionally. Hannibal wanted so desperately, to run his fingers over Will in a way he never had before. Both men wanted it, whether they admitted it or not. 

It would be hard to ignore their wants now they were promised to share a bed. 

Much like every other Saturday, they headed into town to go to the market. Will loved their little trips, carrying fabric shopping bags, allowing Hannibal to speak to the stall owners. He loved hearing Hannibal talk in different languages. Hannibal knew so many; each one sounded perfect coming from him. 

This time, as they walked down the busy streets with their sun hats on, Will laced their fingers together. Hannibal looked down in surprise, squeezing the smaller hand in his own.

"You don't mind?" The brunette hummed, looking back up at him from under the brim of his hat. 

"No. Not at all, dear." 

The name made the ex-profilers cheeks turn pink, looking away shyly. He had held hands with many people before, but Hannibal's hand felt as if it were made for him. Like missing puzzle pieces slipping together after years of being lost. 

It felt right. 

Will helped Hannibal order this time, cheered on by the older man. If Will messed up, Hannibal would gently whisper the right word into his ear with a smile, paying with cash. Their trips out with one another always felt domestic, happy to allow people to think whatever they wanted. It did make the older man a little proud to know that, with their hands together, they looked like a couple. The locals didn't seem to care, too busy with their own lives to notice two men in love, and if they did notice...they didn't seem to fuss about it.

"Should we get a bottle of champagne, dear?" Hannibal chimed after a while of comfortable silence, gazing down at the slightly shorter man. 

"What are we celebrating? You don't usually enjoy champagne from here." Will chuckled softly, remembering the many tangents the older man went on. It was always too bubbly, too bitter or too sweet. 

"We don't need to celebrate anything to enjoy a drink together. Why don't we go for a walk on the beach after dinner tonight? We haven't visited the sand since Tuesday." He continued, heading into a small store. Hannibal was thankful there were no cameras around, nothing to catch their faces properly. 

"That sounds nice, like a date." Will chuckled, dropping the man's hand so Hannibal could select a bottle properly. 

Hannibal picked a decently priced bottle, not too expensive but certainly not cheap. The younger man insisted he would pay, but Hannibal wouldn't allow it. 

He never let Will to go into his own pocket if he was around. Secretly, Hannibal liked to buy things for the younger man. It was his silent way of telling him he loved him. Will always went a beautiful pink when Hannibal would show up with a new shirt, pants or maybe even a cookbook for him. The ex-profiler wasn't entirely used to being spoilt in the way Hannibal seemed to do. Of course, Molly had gotten him birthday gifts or Christmas gifts in their brief time together, nothing that Will really liked. Always some novelty fishing related item or aftershave with a ship in a bottle, that one was the worst, never failing to remind him of Hannibal. 

\----

That night Hannibal cooked pasta, smiling happily to himself when his housemate asked to help. He stood behind Will, his hands resting lightly on top of the younger set, guiding them as he cut up some onions. 

The younger man was perfectly capable of cutting things, but Hannibal liked this. He liked how close they were and how warm Will's body was, gently pressed against him. 

"You should cook with me more often, instead of just watching." He chuckled softly, tracing his index finger over Will's thin watch, tilting his head to look at the man. 

"Mmh, I think I should. I enjoy this," the younger purred softly, leaning onto Hannibal's right shoulder. 

This was the most they had touched since falling from the cliff, besides all the times they had to change one another's bandages, but this was different. This time it was tender and done because both men wanted it, not because they needed it. The touch was deliberate and very welcomed. 

"Come now," Hannibal hummed, moving away from his equal so he could brown the onions, garlic and complete the sauce for their dinner. He could've sworn he heard a soft whine come from Will as he moved away. 

Soon, they had sat around the table, chatting quietly as they ate. Their chairs had moved closer now, sitting directly opposite one another, instead of at each end of the table. Will liked this closeness. When he lived with Molly, they had dinner together every night, sat at the same table, it didn't feel the same. There was always a dull emptiness around the woman as if it hurt to be in her company. Something Will didn't miss. 

\----

The clear water lapped lazily at the sand, coming in and going back out at a steady pace. The sun had already begun to set, painting the sky all different colours, clouds nonexistent. The pair walked hand in hand, bare feet sinking into the warm sand with each step, passing the champagne between one another. 

"Is it perfect?" Will asked with a playful smile, taking the cool bottle from the older man. 

"Mmh, it's enjoyable. You make it perfect." He replied smoothly, stopping in his tracks. 

"Hannibal," he chuckled, gazing up at the man with a smile. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, rising to his throat as he swallowed thickly. The air felt different suddenly, much heavier and hotter under Hannibal's dark gaze. 

"Will," Hannibal whispered back, closing the space between them, cautiously wrapping his arm around the young man's slim waist. 

Will's breath hitched, looking between Hannibal's hand and his face, blushing once again. He pressed himself closer to the man, his right hand resting on the other's chest. 

Within seconds their lips had clashed together, kissing gingerly, Will's hand cupping Hannibal's slightly stubbled face.

It was magical, filling each man with delicious warmth. Will parted his lips further to deepen the kiss, gripping onto Hannibal's dress shirt, whimpering happily. Hannibal carded his hand through Will's thick curls, smiling lazily into the kiss. Their first kiss. The first touch of intimacy they had past holding hands. Hannibal couldn't have imagined a better time, enjoying the cool sun that beamed on them, the beautiful sky bleeding a thousand colours. 

The pair pulled away at the same time, the younger man's lips parted in surprise, looking up at the older man with his bright blue pools, brimming with adoration for the older man. 

Will felt as if he could cry, his bottom lip worrying at he looked up into Hannibal's eyes, unable to ignore the love in his dark embers. The young man gasped when Hannibal picked him up bridal style, giving him a quick, sweeping kiss. He began walking back to the house, smiling down at the beautiful man in his arms.

He was going to show Will how much he loved him. How much he truly wanted the other man. 

Back at the house, Hannibal set the half-empty bottle of champagne on the nightstand, sitting Will on the bed. 

"Hannibal," Will mumbled softly, grabbing one of his hands. "I want you..."

"Want me to what?" He tilted his head in question, dipping his head to kiss the scar on Will's forehead, sighing. 

"Make...make love to me." It was a demand, not a request. Will stood back up and caught Hannibal's lips in another, rougher kiss, wrapping himself around the older man. He quickly worked Hannibal's shirt off, his hands roaming all over the tanned skin of the older man's chest, fingers running through the grey hair on his skin. 

Hannibal groaned into the other's mouth, pulling Will's shirt off, fingers dancing along the smiley-face scar on his stomach. 

Will gasped and pulled back, Hannibal's happy expression instantly faltering. 

"I'm sorry." Hannibal apologised quickly. 

"No. Don't be," he took ahold of Hannibal's hand, pressing it to his scar again. "I liked it, do it again...please," Will asked shyly, blushing a bright red.

The request shocked Hannibal a little, but he dropped to his knees eagerly, pressing open-mouth kisses along the scar feverishly. Will let out shy, soft moans at the kisses, pressing his stomach against the man's lips eagerly. It felt so good, the skin around the area was extra sensitive, tingling at the rough kisses. His fingers fell into the silver mop of Hannibal's hair, tugging softly on it. Will could already feel his cock pressing against his trousers, hard and needing within seconds. No one had ever made him so hard, so fast. 

"I am more than happy to do that to you," he smiled up at the younger man, trailing his lips down the soft hair that led down to Will's groin, breathing in the man's natural scent. Much better than that atrocious aftershave. Quickly, Hannibal tugged down the younger man's slacks and underwear, admiring his naked form. 

He hadn't shaved completely but was still nicely trimmed, something Hannibal appreciated. Without wasting much time or dancing around the matter, the older man licked up Will's cock, tongue running roughly over his slit. He purred at the taste, his hand lazily fisting Will's hard cock. 

His mouth engulfed all of the other's cock at once, pushing his nose against the soft hair at his groin, sighing. 

Hannibal moved his head up and down lazily, hollowing out his cheeks with a hum, vibrating around Will. 

It wasn't a hard job, not the first time he had done this for another man. He found himself enjoying how Will was reacting. Hannibal's hand cupped the younger man's balls, massaging them in time with his mouth, ripping moans from his partner's pink lips. 

The hand in his hair, tugging roughly, felt amazing. 

After a little while, when Will was growing close, Hannibal pulled his mouth away. He peppered kisses all over his warm thighs before getting back to his feet, allowing his own trousers and underwear to be pulled off. 

The younger man looked Hannibal up and down, whimpering a little when he caught a glimpse of his cock. Hannibal was big, much bigger than Will had initially imagined, and uncut. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that much inside of him, he had never ventured past one of his own fingers. 

"Please, get onto your hands and knees for me, dear." Hannibal purred, opening his bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lube.

"Y-You aren't going to fuck me without..." Will swallowed nervously. 

"No. I'm not going to  _ fuck  _ you, I'm going to make love to you as you asked. But, yes, I am going to work you open, not to worry." Hannibal soothed, his hands kneading the plush of Will's ass gently. 

The ex-profiler cried out as Hannibal's tongue dragged over his pink hole, his hips quivering. Did he mean to do that? It felt far too good for Will to complain about, especially not when the older man did it again. Will pushed against his hot tongue eagerly, reaching a hand back to pull on his silver locks. 

"F-Fuck...feels nice," Will whined out, grinding his hips lazily.

"I know," he chuckled, using his hands to spread Will's ass apart, his chin wet with spit as he licked eagerly. The younger man tasted amazing, his skin slightly sweaty and sweet. 

The sound of the bottle cap popping open made Will whimper, followed by a wet finger at his entrance. "Relax for me, dear. It will hurt less." 

Will relaxed, pressing his face into the cotton sheets. Ever so slowly, Hannibal pushed his finger into Will, moving it carefully. He watched Will's face, gauging his reaction, smiling smugly at the small chorus of moans that followed. 

He slipped in a second finger, hooking them slightly to search for the collection of nerves, humming softly. Will already felt amazing, pushing back easily on the other man's deft fingers, moaning happily at the feeling.

It felt much, much better than any other sexual experience or masturbation session he had ever had. Nothing would ever beat this. Will had imagined this so many times. How their first time would go, how good it would feel. Fuck, did it feel good. 

The younger man cried out when Hannibal's expertly trained fingers pushed against his sweet spot, massaging gently. 

"Please! I need you!" Will looked back at the man, his eyes dark with lust. 

How could Hannibal even think to refuse this darling man? He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before grabbing Will's hips and flipping him onto his back. 

He gasped softly, moving his head to rest on the pillow, chocolate curls splaying out to form a soft halo. 

Hannibal climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Will's legs, hands running all over his thighs. 

"You truly are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. You look delicious like this, truly at your final form." He purred, leaning to kiss the man's neck. 

Will preened, wrapping his legs around the man's middle as his hands traced up and down his back, stopping to feel a few scars. "Hannibal," he mumbled, drawling his words, "I need you so badly. I've been waitin' so long for this." He admitted finally, a weight lifting off of his shoulders. "When we met in Jack's office, and you had y-your eyes on me like that...I knew I had to have you...I knew that I was-" he stopped, suddenly becoming overcome with shyness. 

"Knew that I was in love with you," Hannibal finished the younger man's sentence for him, running a thumb over Will's cheek. It felt incredible, finally saying that phrase. They had always known it, but there was never any need to voice it. But now, now that they were together and truly alone, those words could fall freely from their lips whenever they so pleased. 

"Yes," he nodded slowly, smiling up the man sweetly. "I love you, Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

His heart fluttered, filling with emotions as tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. Hannibal truly loved this gorgeous man under him.

Slowly, Hannibal slicked his cock with lube, using the leftover gel to cover Will's hole a little better. He didn't want this to be any more uncomfortable than it would be, considering it was Will's first time with a man. Keeping that in mind, he slowly pushed inside of him, groaning deeply. He stopped once the head was all the way in, massaging Will's thighs. The younger man let out a sweet moan, left hand gripping at the older man's shoulder, head falling back. 

After a few moments, Hannibal bottomed out inside of with a happy moan. "God, Will." He chuckled, reaching a hand up to brush the curls from his face, thumb brushing over the scar on his forehead. 

Will gasped at the sudden sensation of being so incredibly full, his lower half burning. It hurt, but it felt so good. 

"Please, move...you won't hurt me," Will whispered shakily, nosing into the older man's neck needily. The younger man was desperate to feel him at full force, unable to stop the needy movements of his own hips, gasping. 

Hannibal chuckled, pressing a slow kiss to the other's lips, "Anything for you, dear boy." 

He took ahold of Will's hips and repositioned himself a little, slowly beginning to move his hips, shivering when the younger man's tightness sucked him back in. He felt so good, accommodating Hannibal's thick cock amazingly. When Will moaned even louder, his back arching up from the bed beautifully, Hannibal couldn't help but thrust faster. 

"H-Holy shit!" The bottom cried, clawing at Hannibals back.

"Hann-Ha-Hannibal!" He continued, mewling out the older man's name whoreishly. Will sounded so beautiful, finally receiving the pleasure that he deserved.

The younger man had always craved this type of intimacy, where he was with his equal, both of them receiving genuine pleasure. It had been a long time since both Will and Hannibal had felt this  _ good,  _ neither one of them wanted it to end any time soon. 

"You...You feel heavenly, mylimasis." Hannibal groaned, covering Will's neck and chest in rough, open-mouthed kisses. He buried his face in the man's neck, fucking into him rough and deep, indulging how good Will's body felt. Hannibal felt so close to him as if they were conjoined, moving together effortlessly. 

Like before, Will felt tears pricking at his eyes but, this time he looked them to slip down his cheeks. He sobbed softly in pleasure, his head falling back once again as Hannibal ripped another moan from him. Their bedroom flooded with sounds from both men, thin sheets tangling around their limbs as Will's toes curled. A familiar heat crept into the pit of the younger man's stomach, letting him know that he was close to his orgasm. 

The older man adjusted his hips just a little, pulling almost all the way in before thrusting in again, head falling forward, hair covering his forehead. That more brutal thrust hit Will's prostate, causing him to writhe underneath the older man, crying out through a sob. Each thrust from then on attacked his prostate, helping him chase the orgasm that he was desperately gripping onto. 

"C-Can...oh fuck!~ Can I cum? Plea-se Doctor?" He pleaded softly, the title slipping from his lips. Will had always loved calling the older man that title in his sessions and their conversations. Now he could bring it to the bedroom. 

Hannibal smiled, pulling his face away from the crook of Will's flushed neck. He looked down at the man, taking in his fucked-out expression. Will was gorgeous; curls splay on the pillow, his body covered in a sparkling sheen. The hot tears running down his flushed face made him look even more delicious to Hannibal. His fingers danced over Will's scar again before wrapping around his cock. 

"Yes," he growled, fisting Will's cock in time with his heavy thrusts, coating his hand in precum. The way Will mewled under him and let out a chorus of 'Thank you's' made Hannibal go crazy, his thrusts suddenly becoming sloppy and more intense. He was on edge, his cock throbbing inside of the young man's tight hole. It wouldn't be long before he was cumming. 

Will arched into Hannibal's hand, bottom lip worrying as he continued to sob. The combination of Hannibal's cock and his strong hand was just far too much, accompanied with the fingers that were now tracing his tummy scar. Will couldn't take it.

He couldn't take how good it felt. 

He hadn't ever felt this good in his whole life. 

His body convulsed as he came with a loud scream, spilling into the tightness of Hannibal's hands, pulling on his silver hair. 

The Lithuanian man let out a collection of incoherent words, mostly in his own language, praising Will in Lithuanian. 

After a few more wild thrusts, Hannibal flooded Will with his hot cum, pushing in as deep as he could - remaining still. With a lazy smile, he brought his messy hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, purring softly at the taste. 

Will opened up his eyes that had been screwn shut, looking up at his lover, panting softly. The expression on his face was priceless; lips parted, silver hair unkempt, chest heaving. 

"I love you, Hannibal." He whispered, voice hoarse from screaming, pulling the older man to his chest. After a few moments, Hannibal pulled out, sighing at the loss of tightness around him. 

"I love you too, mymilasis." Hannibal kissed him softly, brushing damp curls from his forehead to kiss the scar once more. He loved paying attention to the marks on Will's body, especially the ones he caused. Will belonged to Hannibal now, in every way. 

Will chuckled, lacing their fingers together. "What does that mean? That word?" 

"It's a phrase to refer to a male lover. It means darling, would you prefer me to use something else?" He worried for a moment that he had overstepped with Will, forcing affection onto him when he didn't want it but, that all went away when Will shook his head. 

"No," he laughed, rolling so that Hannibal was on his back, nuzzling into the silver hair on his chest. "Don't. I love it, darlin'." Will purred, pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. 

Hannibal wrapped his arm around the smaller man, unbothered that they were laying in their own mess, that could wait for now. 

He kissed the crown on the man's curls, nosing them softly. "I'm glad. We forgot to finish our bottle of champagne...It won't be the right temperature now."

"oh well," he laughed, reaching over to grab the bottle, taking a small sip before passing it to Hannibal. "It is perfect. We have something to celebrate now."

Hannibal laughed, taking a small sip, swallowing the tepid liquid.

"And what is it we are celebrating, my love?"

"Us." Will replied softly, shifting to kiss him gently, eyes slipping closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda self indulgent!! I’m sorry its a little longer than most of my other ones!


End file.
